


Salmon Fishing In Another Galaxy By Dr.Rodney McKay  （与卡森）在外星钓鲑鱼指南

by Tean



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluuuuffff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tips for how to fish salmon in another galaxy<br/>AU 317 Sunday, boys are having a great time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salmon Fishing In Another Galaxy By Dr.Rodney McKay  （与卡森）在外星钓鲑鱼指南

Salmon Fishing In Another Galaxy

By Dr.Rodney McKay

 

（与卡森）在外星钓鲑鱼指南

罗德尼·麦凯博士[1]著

 

  * 关于鱼



这是一种与鲑形目鲑科白鲑亚科白鲑属相似度为97.4%的鱼类，古人给它们起的名字是库巴纱卡拉。为了方便起见，谢泊德中校一边声称不要那么快给它们起名字一边将它们重新命名为：外星鲑鱼。

是的，外星鲑鱼。

只有谢泊德才会起出这么挫的名字。还有跳跳艇。

 

  * 关于准备



一个跳跳艇

很多军用口粮

紧急修理箱

（别忘了钓鱼用具和紧急医疗包，卡森补充——当然当然）

 

  * 如何钓鱼



 

  * 拥有古人基因（你最好天生就有。如果没有，卡森的基因治疗只有48%的成功率。而且不是每个人都像我这么幸运。比如瑞迪克就没有那么幸运，哈！我就知道你会嫉妒我。）


  * 通过薇儿博士的批准得到跳跳艇使用权


  * 做好与卡森钓鱼的心理准备（因为你将会听到一个苏格兰老妇人——卡森母亲——的传奇故事，还要亲自将虫子弄上吊钩，当然还有漫长无聊的等——待——上——钩。天哪。）


  * 拖拽一个唠唠叨叨自己有多么不喜欢跳跳艇和穿星门的卡森上跳跳艇（快收起你麦考伊医生的那一套，卡森，我们已经有一个谢泊德·柯克了，这里可不是星际迷航剧组）


  * 到达指定地点（关于这个绝佳钓鱼地点的发现请参见附录二。所有任务报告里写得最好的一份。如果有一天保密协定中止我甚至会考虑将它出版为冒险小说。）


  * 涂上麦凯博士特制1000+++防晒霜，是的是的，没错没错，独家特制，想要没门。


  * 在卡森准备鱼饵时吃一条能量棒


  * 观察卡森穿鱼饵


  * 帮助卡森解开纠缠到一起的鱼线


  * 投喂坐下等待的卡森一份三明治


  * 忍受卡森的唠唠叨叨


  * 喝一大口水并继续忍受卡森的唠唠叨叨（罗德尼？你一直在跟我解释空间跳跃的原理，我认为你真的需要缓一口气了。）


  * 投喂因为没有鱼上钩而显得沮丧的卡森一个橘子


  * 与卡森交流工程师团队里的趣事（对同事友好些，罗德尼，就算瑞迪克说着捷克语你们也依然合作得很好不是吗？）


  * 由于等待太过无聊拿出紧急修理箱准备升级跳跳艇


  * 在回到海边拿能量棒时给睡着的卡森带上他那蠢兮兮的帽子（并记得下次带上毛毯）


  * 继续升级跳跳艇


  * 观察卡森午睡



a1.重复Q与R直到有鱼上钩

a2.如果没有鱼上钩：等卡森睡醒后回到亚特兰蒂斯吃晚餐

b1.听到卡森的欢呼放下升级工作回去帮助

 

  * 结果



获得心情极佳的卡森x1

获得外星鲑鱼x半桶

获得重新升级的跳跳艇x1

获得由于嫉妒并不想跟自己说话的瑞迪克x1

获得眯细眼睛但是由于看到了半桶外星鲑鱼所以损失了一周工资的谢泊德x1

获得美好夜晚x1

 

  * 关于美好夜晚



以下为隐藏内容

 

 

“罗德尼？你这么晚起来在写什么呢？”

 

 

[1]罗德尼·麦凯博士的个人简历详见附录一

 

 

 

 


End file.
